benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spożywanie Alkoholu - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimAutor - Doktor Gene Kim, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego na polski - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 Rok, na podstawie wykładów "Did Jesus Really Drink Wine?" oraz "Aren't There Verses that Allow Drinking Alcohol?" a także The Bible Strongly Condemns Alcohol z 2015 roku ' Istnieją tylko trzy wersety, tylko trzy wersety które mogą zostać użyte by usprawiedliwić picie przez ludzi alkoholu w winie. Każdy inny werset jaki znajdziecie o ludziach pijących wino, widzimy tam w Biblii że może odnosić się to do młodego wina bądź soku z winogron, więc po prostu dlatego że coś jest stwierdzone jako „wino” to nie oznacza to koniecznie że to trunek alkoholowy. Nie wiemy czy nie może to odnosić się do soku z winogron i widzimy przez Biblie że picie trunków alkoholowych jest niemożliwe dla chrześcijan i są ludzie którzy pili sok z winogron. Chrześcijanie piją sok z winogron, widzimy to w Biblii. Teraz, są tylko trzy wersety które wam pokaże które mogą usprawiedliwiać spożycie alkoholowego wina. Udajmy się do I Tymoteusza rozdział 5 dobrze? To są wersety których użyją. Werset 23 „'Samej wody już nie pij, ale używaj po trosze wina ze względu na twój żołądek i częste twoje niedomagania.” Zauważcie więc tutaj że ta część mówiąca o piciu wina, to wino pozwiązują jako napój alkoholowy. Czemu? Ponieważ jest silniejszy od wody – werset 23 i nie tylko to, jest w tym coś co daje kopa, zauważcie „z powodu żołądka i częstych twoich niedomagań” Widzicie to? Więc odnosi się to do twoich problemów zdrowotnych, więc nie jest to tylko napój z soku, to odnosi się do czegoś mocniejszego Są tego dwie proste interpretacje, numer jeden: to nie mówimy starego wina, to nie mówi wina alkoholowego, po prostu wina Więc może odnosić się do soku z winogron, teraz, czy sok z winogron może być pożyteczny dla zdrowia? Tak, może być Możecie być zaskoczeni, jeżeli spojrzycie na medyczne stanowiska, są doktorzy mówiący o pożyteczności soku z winogron z problemami zdrowotnymi (powszechnie uznawane za pożyteczny środek leczniczy w historii ludzkości – przypis tłumacza) Numer dwa, jeżeli myślicie że to zbyt rozciągnięte to drugą możliwą interpretacją; jeżeli upierasz się przy tym że to alkoholowe wino, jest to że to „niewiele wina” Widzicie to? „Niewiele” Dlaczego? Z powodów medycznych, „''' ze względu na twój żołądek i częste twoje niedomagania”''' Widzicie? Cele medyczne, nie dla „chodźmy się spić” „Pijmy wino, wiecie, powściągliwie, tylko dla przyjemności i zabawy” Nie, to jest dlaczego? Sprawy leczenia, medycyna, dlatego w punktach medycznych i produktach zawierających w lekach alkohol jego zawartość jest podawana Dobrze? I co? Czy robią coś jak wódka lub coś podobnego? Daj spokój Niewiele wina, alkohol zmieszany by uzyskać środek medyczny, to po prostu zdrowy rozsądek, skąd wiozłeś idee by stać się pijany przez to? Lub nawet pić w sposób ograniczony dla przyjemności? Zobaczmy przysłów rozdział 31 To następny fragment który wykorzystują by udowodnić że możesz pić mocne wino, wino alkoholowe i upierają się przy tym że „możesz tego użyć więc każdy może pić alkohol” Ponieważ najmądrzejszy człowiek na ziemi którym jest król Salomon, jeżeli napisał w słowach mądrości księgę przypowieści Salomona to powinniśmy za tym podążać, prawda? Więc używają wersetu mówiącego że najmądrzejszy człowiek na świecie ze słowami mądrości mądrze zalecił im picie alkoholu Zobaczmy przysłów 31:6 Dajcie mocny napój ginącemu i wino strapionym na duchu! ' '''Niech piją i zapomną o nędzy i nie pomną już swojego trudu. ' Zobaczcie na to Więc mówi ci to po prostu byś upił się winem, więc „człowieku, mam zły dzień, chce po prostu upić się winem, napojem alkoholowym” Tutaj jest problem, jeżeli upierasz się że ten werset 6 i 7 mówi by pić wino, dlaczego niezwłocznie przeczy to temu w tych samych dwóch wersetach wcześniej przed nimi? Zobaczmy werset 4 i 5 'Królom, o Lemuelu, królom nie wypada pić wina albo książętom pragnąć mocnego napoju, ' Werset 5 'Aby przy piciu nie zapomnieli ustaw i nie naginali prawa wszystkich ubogich. ' Dlaczego potępia to wino niezwłocznie przed tym i werset 6 i 7 mówi ci by pić wino? Widzicie to? Nie ma to sensu Więc jest tutaj balans, co jest warunkiem wersetu 6 i 7? Dlaczego mówią by pić wino? Są dwie możliwe interpretację dla tego, zauważcie że widzimy tutaj że wersety 6 i 7 mogą odnosić się ponownie do powodów medycznych, zauważcie że jest tutaj mówione o „gotowych do ukarania” (ginących) Inna rzecz tutaj mówi o ciężkim sercu (strapiony) Zauważcie werset 7 „'''i zapomną o nędzy i nie pomną już swojego trudu.” Więc odnosi się to do osób o stanie agonalnym, nędznego umierającego człowieka. Więc z powodu tego jest to dla przyczyn medycznych. Druga możliwa interpretacja to to że może być to po prostu sarkazm, to może być sarkazm mówiący po prostu „dalej, idź się upić, jesteś ociężały więc idź się napić” Ponieważ wiecie dlaczego jest to bardzo możliwe? Ponieważ jeżeli spojrzycie na księgę Amosa i Ozeasza to mówią „dalej idźcie się upić, dalej idźcie wielbić baala, idźcie i popełnijcie cudzołóstwo” Czy szczerze myślisz że mówiąc ci byś to zrobił? Nie To sarkazm Widzicie? Spójrzcie na księgę Amosa i Ozeasza, zobaczcie jak wiele sarkazmu Biblia używa o tym by iść się napić, iść czcić baala, popełnić cudzołóstwo Iść i ofiarować dary bożkom, naprzód i zrób to Myślicie że to było naprawdę wezwanie do tego? Nie W porządku, zobaczmy inny fragment, księga powtórzonego prawa 14 Zanim ludzie którzy upierają się mówiąc „po prostu dodajesz swoją interpretacje” Nie Po pierwsze – idziemy przez słowo po słowie o tym co Biblia mówi I numer dwa – musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego że nasza interpretacja stoi ponieważ pismo nigdy sobie nie przeczy i pokazałem wam w oddzielnym filmie że są tony wersetów obejmujące alkohol i wino, więc czemu 90% lub 95% lub też 97% wersetów potępiają alkohol by pozostałe 3% stwierdzały „możesz pić alkohol” To nie jest dobry dowód na to by pić alkohol, dowody są silniejsze na potępienie alkoholu Zobaczmy księgę powtórzonego prawa rozdział 14, to jest przypuszczalnie najsilniejszy argument za piciem alkoholu, powtórzonego prawa 14 werset 26 Kupisz tam za srebro wszystko, czego pragnie twoja dusza: większe i mniejsze bydło,...zobaczcie na to - wino, to może być sok, '''ale zobacz dalej ' Silny napój - '''sycerę, ('Sycera (zwana też szekar) – mocny napój sfermentowany, sporządzany z owoców, zwłaszcza z daktyli, z niektórych zbóż lub miodu.) wszystko, czego życzy sobie twoja dusza, i spożyjesz tam w obliczu Pana, Boga swego. Będziesz się cieszył ty i twoja rodzina. ''' Spójrzcie na to, widzicie to? Możecie pić alkohol i wino, teraz są tu trzy problemy, zobaczcie na rozdział 29, ta sama księga rozdział 29 werset 6 Zauważ że jeżeli twierdzisz że księga powtórzonego prawa mówi że możesz pić alkohol, nie nie mówi, księga powtórzonego prawa potępia picie alkoholu, przeczy temu, idź do rozdziału 29 werset 6 (29:5) '''Chleba nie jedliście, nie piliście….czego ? wina ni sycery, ' Więc Bóg mówi żydom by nigdy nie pili alkoholu, nigdy nie pili alkoholu Czemu? '''abyście poznali, że Ja, Pan, jestem waszym Bogiem. ' O to ważne, więc mogą wiedzieć że on jest Bogiem by go oddawać mu cześć O co chodzi? Bóg mówi żeby nigdy nie pili alkoholu, ale w powtórzonego prawa 14 mówi że możesz pić alkohol? To nie ma sensu, widzicie to? Zobacz rozdział 14 werset 26, tak zwany dowód tekstowy na picie wina Zauważcie co mówi werset o wszystkim tym co jest wymieniane jak było, wino, Scyrę – czy widzisz tam jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o tym że możesz to wypić? Nie Mówi spożyjesz, możesz tylko zjeść, więc co z alkoholem? Co zrobią z alkoholem i winem? Zobacz na werset, mówi w wersecie 26 że zakupią tam rzeczy i spożyją je przed Bogiem ich Panem, więc jest to uczynione przed jego świątynią w ramach jego służby oddawania czci Wiesz co robią z winem i silnym napojem w Bożej świątyni w ramach służby uwielbienia? Zobacz Izajasza rozdział 62 i liczb rozdział 28 Powiem wam co z tym robili, po pierwsze Izajasza 62: 9 'Raczej twoi żeńcy będą spożywać zboże i będą chwalili Pana; ci zaś, co wino zbierają, pić je będą na dziedzińcach mojej świątyni. ' To jest interesujące, zauważcie tutaj że Izajasza 62:9 że gdy przychodzisz do świątyni Boga jesz i pijesz, widzicie to? To wspomina to że możesz jeść i pić i jeżeli zobaczycie na werset 8 jest to odnoszone do czego? Odnosi się to do wina, nie do silnego napoju, odnosi się do wina Jeżeli księga powtórzonego prawa 14 mówi że możesz pić alkohol, czemu nie wspomina spożycia alkoholu a jedynie jedzenie? Ponieważ, to jest istotne, wiecie co robią z tym silnym napojem? Udajcie się do Liczb 28 Powiem wam co robili z silnym napojem, gdy przychodzili przed świątynie Pana jedli mięso, pili wino lub sok, ale zobacz co robili z silnym napojem w Bożej świątyni Księga liczb 28:7 '''Do tego jako ofiara z płynów ⟨wino⟩... to ofiara z płynów dla Boga,' w ilości jednej czwartej hinu na każde jagnię. Sycera ma być wylana dla Pana w obrębie świątyni. ' Więc księga powtórzonego prawa 14 co ci mówi? Mówi ci na co masz przeznaczyć pieniądze by zakupić wino, silny napój, mięso i wszystkie te zwierzęta by przynieść je przed Pana i zjeść mięso które zostało zakupione oraz wypić jak jest w Izajasza – wino, sok Ale co z silnym napojem? Tutaj - „wylać go” przed Bogiem w świątyni Widzicie to? Więc zobacz że pismo mówi ci co masz zrobić z tym silnym napojem, pismo to ci ukazuje Widzimy tutaj że silny napój który zakupują jest używany jako ofiara z płynu w Bożej świątyni w celebracji, więc ponownie jak wspomniałem wcześniej, jeżeli upierasz się że nie – „to wszystko tylko twoja interpretacja i próbujesz ją dodać” Jeden – dokładnie zinterpretowałem słowo po słowu z pisma, nie wysunąłem własnej interpretacji, idziemy słowo po słowie przez to Oskarżasz mnie o swoją interpretacje bez patrzenia nawet na Biblie samemu, założę się że nigdy nawet nie spojrzałeś do Biblii, po prostu to usłyszałeś i zrobiłeś sąd Dwa – jeżeli masz 97% dowodów potępiających alkohol i wysuwasz jedynie z 3% dowodów z trzech wersetów że dobrze jest pić alkohol, to nie jest to żaden dobry dowód dla picia alkoholu gdy większy dowód potępia Więc zobacz tutaj że nie ma tutaj o to wątpliwości czy to chrześcijańskie, alkoholowe wino jest nieobecne Czy Jezus naprawdę pił wino? Jest wiele ludzi twierdzących i myślących że Jezus naprawdę pił alkoholowe napoje, zobaczmy z pisma że Jezus definitywnie nie spożywał wina Zobaczmy na kilka przypadków tutaj, udajmy się do Jana rozdziału 2 werset 6 Najsłynniejszy rozdział jakiegokolwiek używano na to że Jezus pił alkohol, Jana 2:6 A było tam sześć stągwi kamiennych, ustawionych według żydowskiego zwyczaju oczyszczenia, mieszczących w sobie po dwa lub trzy wiadra. ' Zobaczmy werset 9 A gdy gospodarz wesela skosztował wody, która się stała winem, (a nie wiedział, skąd jest, lecz słudzy, którzy zaczerpnęli wody, wiedzieli), przywołał oblubieńca I rzekł do niego: Każdy człowiek podaje najpierw dobre wino, a gdy sobie podpiją, wtedy gorsze; a tyś dobre wino zachował aż do tej chwili. Więc zauważcie tutaj że wydaje się to być argumentem na to że Jezus naprawdę spożywał alkohol, to problem ponieważ zaraz zobaczymy że Jezus nie pił wina, wiecie dlaczego nie jest to alkoholowe wino? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, słowo wino w Biblii może odnosić się do dwóch rzeczy, może odnosić się do nowego młodego wina lub starego wina Na ten temat być może zrobię oddzielny film ale zazwyczaj ludzie tego nie wiedzą, słowo wino może odnosić się do soku z winogron lub alkoholu Tutaj jest ich argument – w Jana 2:6 jak możemy wiedzieć że to wino jest alkoholowe lub czy jest to sok z winogron? Wiemy że to sok z winogron, czy wicie dlaczego? Dobrze powiem wam dlaczego, powodem jest to – trzymaj ten fragment, przejdziemy do Habakuka, jeżeli twierdzisz że Jezus stworzył wino alkoholowe zamiast soku to wówczas miałby problem Habakuka rozdział 2 werset 15 Biblia potępia pijaństwo, to bardzo proste, jeżeli spojrzysz na każde miejsce w Biblii mówiące o pijaństwie to je potępia Zobaczmy jedynie na jeden fragment Habakuka 2:15 Biada temu, kto swojego bliźniego poi z domieszką swojego gniewu aż do upicia, aby patrzeć na jego nagość! Ten fragment potępia ludzi którzy czynią sowich sąsiadów pijanymi alkoholem, teraz jeżeli wrócisz do Jana 2 i jeżeli argumentujesz że Jezus uczynił wino dla swoich sąsiadów lub jego ludzi by mogli się nim upić to pogwałcił on Habakuka rozdział 2, widzicie to? Ponieważ Habakuka 2:15 potępia osobę czyniącą swoich bliźnich pijanymi alkoholem i jeżeli argumentujesz że w Jana rozdział 2 Jezus dał im napój alkoholowy by się nim upili to ma problem Tu jest rzecz, jeżeli patrzysz na werset 6 to ta ilość wystarczyła na to by mieć całą armie pijanych ludzi, werset 6 A było tam sześć stągwi kamiennych, ustawionych według żydowskiego zwyczaju oczyszczenia, mieszczących w sobie po dwa lub trzy wiadra. Jedno wiadro to 9 litrów więc było to wystarczająco by upić całą armie, było tego tak wiele Więc widzicie tutaj to że jeżeli Jezus był odpowiedzialny za uczynienie ich pijanymi to miałby problem ale nie tylko to, udajcie się do Hebrajczyków rozdziału 2 by zobaczyć tam inne wersety Hebrajczyków 2, tu jest niebezpieczeństwo, jeżeli argumentujesz że Jezus dał dostęp do alkoholu to twoje i moje zbawienie jest zagrożone, powtórzę to ponownie, jeżeli ty jako chrześcijanin twierdzisz że Jezus pił alkohol twoje chrześcijaństwo i zbawienie jest zagrożone, nie możesz być nawet zbawiony Chcesz się założyć? Hebrajczyków rozdział 2 werset 17, zostawcie rękę na Hebrajczyków 2 a inną na księdze kapłańskiej 10, udajcie się do kapłańskiej 10 a potem do hebrajczyków 2 Ponieważ Jezus Chrystus był naszym najwyższym kapłanem i w porządku do bycia najwyższym kapłanem dla nas – Jezus jest teraz naszym najwyższym kapłanem, jeżeli nie to jesteśmy potępieni w piekle, niech będą Bogu dzięki za Jezusa Chrystusa będącego naszym najwyższym kapłanem Amen Może on interweniować i wziąć nasze grzechy, jeżeli nie jest naszym najwyższym kapłanem i jeżeli złamał zasady wówczas stracimy zbawienie Hebrajczyków 2 werset 17 Dlatego musiał we wszystkim upodobnić się do braci, aby mógł zostać miłosiernym i wiernym arcykapłanem przed Bogiem dla przebłagania go za grzechy ludu. Zobaczcie że Jezus jest arcykapłanem i odnosi się to do naszego zbawienia, to powiązane by pojednać nas z Bogiem za nasze grzechy Nasze grzechy, nasze zbawienie są bezpieczne dzięki Jezusowi będącemu arcykapłanem i musiał on co? Musiał być wiernym arcykapłanem, widzicie to? Więc musimy mieć pewność że był wiernym arcykapłanem, jeżeli był niewiernym kapłanem łamiącym prawo wtedy jesteśmy zgubieni Udajmy się do księgi kapłańskiej 10:8, zobaczcie co najwyższy kapłan musi robić, nie może dotykać alkoholu '''I przemówił Pan do Aarona tymi słowy: Wina i mocnego napoju nie pijcie ani ty, ani synowie twoi z tobą, gdy będziecie wchodzić do Namiotu Zgromadzenia, abyście nie pomarli. Jest to przepis wieczny dla waszych pokoleń, ' Widzicie to? Co Bóg powiedział najwyższemu kapłanowi Aronowi, powiedział żeby nigdy nie brał alkoholu do ust, wina lub innego alkoholu, nie mogą go spożywać Dlaczego? Innymi słowy dlatego że w przeciwnym razie by zmarli I zobaczcie co jest interesującego w wersecie 10-tym, werset 10 ukazuje różnice pomiędzy świętymi ludźmi a nie świętymi ludźmi Abyście umieli rozróżniać między tym, co święte, a tym, co nie święte, między tym, co czyste, a tym, co nieczyste, W celu ukazania różnicy bycia świętym od nie świętego i czystego od nieczystego człowieka, arcykapłan nie spożywa alkoholu by pokazać siebie jako świętego w porównaniu z brudnymi ludźmi którzy piją alkohol Widzicie to? Zobaczcie więc tutaj że Jezus nie mógł pić wina, niektórzy ludzie argumentują następująco: na ostatniej wieczerzy pijemy alkohol i istotnie kościół Rzymsko katolicki podaje alkohol podczas tego co nazywają eucharystią lub mszą a my jako baptyści nazywamy wieczerzą pańską Zobacz, Jezus nie pił alkoholu, udaj się do Mateusza 26, wiecie co pił na ostatniej wieczerzy? Oni nie czytają swoich Biblii, udaj się do Mateusza rozdział 26 i przeczytaj werset w sposób jaki on sam stwierdza Człowieku, sąd ty wiozłeś koncepcje takiej interpretacji że Jezus pił alkohol? Mateusza 26:29 Ale powiadam wam: To jest wieczerza pańska, bierze kielich z którego będzie pił Nie będę pił odtąd z... tego mocnego napoju, czy tak ten werset mówi? Nie będę pił więcej tego alkoholu? Nie będę pił odtąd z... to nawet nie mówi tutaj „wino” To mówi co? tego owocu winorośli Sok z winogron przyjacielu W rzeczywistości pił sok owocowy podczas wieczerzy pańskiej, Biblia potwierdza budowanie dowodów przez wszystko nie przez jeden przykład Udajmy się do Marka 14, gdy będziecie go już mieli udajcie się do Łukasza 22, ponownie Marka 14 , twoja druga ręka na Łukasza 22 Mateusza mówi że Jezus pił sok z winogron i zgadnijcie co mówi Łukasz – pił sok z winogron, myślę że to powinno być proste wystarczająco Jezus pił sok z winogron, nie ma tu nawet samego słowa „wino”, zobaczmy Marka 14:25 '''Zaprawdę powiadam wam, nie będę już odtąd pił z owocu winorośli Widzicie to na wieczerzy pańskiej. Łukasza 22:18 Powiadam wam bowiem, iż odtąd nie będę pił z owocu winorośli Znowu w Łukasza 22:18 – owoc winorośli, widzicie to? Ponownie podczas wieczerzy pańskiej Więc zgadnij co, podczas wieczerzy pańskiej spożywamy sok z winogron Jeżeli piłbym alkohol na wieczerzy pańskiej przed służbą to widzielibyście waszego pastora pijanego podczas kazania wypełnionego duchem świętym mówiącego na językach Widzicie to? To nie brzmi racjonalnie, dobrze więc, widzimy więc bez wątpliwości że Jezus pił sok z winogron, nie pił alkoholu ani razu, najbliższą rzeczą którą Jezus pił podobnego do alkoholu to Jana rozdział 2 Ale Jana rozdział 2 nie było alkoholowym winem, wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ naruszyłby dwie zasady w Biblii przez uczynienie ludźmi pijanymi Niektórzy mogą się zastanawiać nad tym co Biblia mówi o usilnym spożywaniu alkoholu, czy potępia je? Mam zamiar dać wam trzy rzeczy które Biblia silnie potępia – picie alkoholu jest bardzo silnie akcentowane, Biblia jest bardzo prosta w temacie spożycia alkoholu Dobrze, przyjrzyjmy się kilku wersetom, zobaczymy przypowieści Salomona rozdział 20 „Nie myślę by Biblia naprawdę potępiała picie alkoholu, myślę że to nie jest wielka sprawa – spożywanie alkoholu, wina, troszeczkę” Powiem wam z wami szczery, Biblia naprawdę mocno potępia spożywanie alkoholu i gdy mam na myśli potępia to naprawdę potępia to, naprawdę Pokaże wam trzy rzeczy z tego, przypowieści Salomona rozdział 20 werset 1 Wino - to szyderca, mocny trunek - to wrzaskliwa kłótnia; i nie jest mądry, kto się od niego zatacza. Czy jest to dla ciebie pozytywne czy negatywne? Negatywne, Bóg nie lubi spożywania alkoholu, zobacz rozdział 23 werset 29 Kto mówi: Biada! Kto mówi: Ach! U kogo jest kłótnia? U kogo skarga? Kto ma rany bez powodu? Kto ma zaczerwienione oczy? Kto mówi: Biada! Kto mówi: Ach! U kogo jest kłótnia? U kogo skarga? Kto ma rany bez powodu? Kto ma zaczerwienione oczy? Ci, którzy do późna przesiadują przy winie, którzy chodzą kosztować winnej mieszaniny. Nie patrz na wino, jak się czerwieni, jak się skrzy w pucharze i lekko spływa do gardła. Bo w końcu ukąsi jak wąż, wypuści jad jak żmija. ' W 29:38 Bóg potępia spożywanie alkoholu, jeżeli to nie wystarczające to werset 31 – Bóg potępia nawet patrzenie na alkohol Więc nie ma czegoś takiego jak umiarkowane spożywanie alkoholu, zobaczcie werset 31 '''Nie patrz na wino, jak się czerwieni, jak się skrzy w pucharze ' To mocno potępia to, przysłów 31:4 Zauważcie że to ponownie negatywne 'Królom, o Lemuelu, królom nie wypada pić wina albo książętom pragnąć mocnego napoju, Aby przy piciu nie zapomnieli ustaw i nie naginali prawa wszystkich ubogich. ' To nawet potępia rządzących spożywających alkohol Pozytywne czy negatywne? Zobaczmy inny werset, Izajasza rozdział 28, więc pierwszym powodem dlaczego wiemy że Biblia jest przeciwna spożywaniu alkoholu jest to że silnie potępia silne picie To pierwszy powód – bo mówi tak, proste Izajasza 28:7 Ale i ci chwieją się od wina i zataczają się od mocnego napoju; kapłan i prorok chwieją się od mocnego napoju, są zmożeni winem, zataczają się od mocnego napoju, chwieją się podczas prorokowania, zataczają się podczas wyrokowania. Pozytywne czy negatywne? Nie ma wątpliwości, Biblia potępia upijanie się alkoholem, to pierwszy powód, jeżeli myślicie że nie jest to wystarczająco niedawne to przejdźmy do Izajasza 5 Biblia jest tak bardzo przeciwna silnemu piciu że mówi że piekło wzrasta od picia alkoholu, piekło się powiększa, nie chce budować większego potępienia przez picie alkoholu „Nie” Tak? Zobacz do biblii, to biblia, nie słuchaj mnie, nigdy mnie nie słuchaj, nigdy nie słuchaj pastora, zobacz na Boże słowo i spójrz na siebie Jeżeli po prostu patrzysz i krytykujesz, nigdy nie znajdziesz prawdy, dlatego spójrz na siebie, módl się o siebie i twoje serce do prawdy i nie dbaj o to co inni ludzie myślą i przełknij swoją dumę Wówczas znajdziesz prawdę To jest to jak to zrobić, zobacz Izajasza 5:11 'Biada tym, którzy od wczesnego rana gonią za trunkiem, których do późnego wieczora rozpala wino, A na ich ucztach jest cytra i lutnia, bębenek i flet oraz wino, lecz na dzieło Pana nie patrzą, a sprawy jego rąk nie widzą. ' 'Dlatego mój lud pójdzie w niewolę, bo nic nie rozumie, jego szlachetni umrą z głodu, a jego pospólstwo uschnie z pragnienia. ' Z powodu alkoholu, werset 14 'Dlatego piekło rozwarło swoją gardziel i nad miarę rozdziawiło swoją paszczę, i wpadnie w nie jego przepych i zgiełkliwe pospólstwo, i ci, którzy się w nim weselą. ' Dobrze, jesteś przekonany że biblia naprawdę jest przeciwko silnemu piciu? W porządku, jeżeli jesteś chrześcijaninem to widzisz to, zobacz I Koryntian rozdział 6 Nie tylko stracony grzesznika le i chrześcijanin pijący alkohol stracą swoje dziedzictwo w niebie – możesz pić alkohol ale stracisz swoje dziedzictwo w niebie Bóg nie wynagrodzi cię złotem, srebrem, szlachetnego kamienia, myślę że to największy powód dla mnie jako zbawionego człowieka by nie spożywać alkoholu Trzeci powód – I Koryntian 6:9 Albo czy nie wiecie, że niesprawiedliwi Królestwa Bożego nie odziedziczą? Zobacz kto jest na tej liście osób nie dziedziczących. '''Nie łudźcie się! Ani wszetecznicy, ani bałwochwalcy ani cudzołożnicy, ani rozpustnicy, ani mężołożnicy, Ani złodzieje, ani chciwcy,... ani kto? 'ani pijacy ' 'ani oszczercy, ani zdziercy Królestwa Bożego nie odziedziczą. ' Możesz utracić dziedzictwo na całą wieczność tylko dlatego że piłeś szklankę, widzisz? Myślę że są to trzy dobre powody dla których nie powinieneś pić alkoholu Pierwszy dlatego że Bóg tak powiedział, drugi ponieważ piekło powiększa się w potępieniu dla straconych grzeszników i po trzecie w stosunku do zbawionych chrześcijan – traci się swoje dziedzictwo więcej i więcej Myślę że to jasne Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Biblia Kategoria:Spożywanie Alkoholu